Meeting Bartolv
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: Hiccup meets my OC Bartolv Gunnarson and the two at like oil and vinegar, will they be able to overcome their differences and become friends or even more than friends or are they just meant to not like each other. Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is just the profile of my HTTYD OC. I kinda wanted to get some feedback before I go on with the actual fic. I hope you guys like him. My friends keep getting confused because I'm a girl but I'm making a guy OC. Well it's my own character and I can do whatever I want. Anyways hope you will be happy with this character.**

**Name**: Bartolv Gunnarson

**Age**: 17

**Hair color**: Raven black

**Eye color**: Sapphire

**Skin tone**: Light tan

**Height**: 6"3

**Weight**: 147

**Build**: Lean and muscular

**Bio**:

Bartolv is the only son of Chief Aarto of the Helsmens tribe. He is very strong in combat and very proud of his family's warrior blood. Bartolv can be overly serious at times and tends to jump into situations fist first. Despite this he is a sensitive young man that enjoys being surrounded by nature. However he keeps that part of himself mostly hidden so as not to embarrass his name.

Bartolv is a skilled archer and well versed with knives and daggers. He does not use a sword or shield unless absolutely necessary preferring his wits and speed to brute force.

His father Chief Aarto raised Bartolv on his own from the time he was six after a sweating fever ran through their village killing many people including Aarto's wife Leiah. Aarto personally trained his son until he was fourteen when he began official tribe training which included dragon hunting and slaying. Overall however Aarto was a kind father and would always try to communicate with his son. Since Bartolv takes after his mother in looks and personality Aarto felt keeping close with his child also kept him close with his lost love.

Some have said that Bartolv can speak with animals and is often seen helping Shepherds with their flocks. He also has a pet border collie named Hal that he is rarely seen without. In truth Bartolv does love animals and prefers their company to most people though he can't actually understand them.

While everyone in his village respects Bartolv he doesn't have any actual friends. He insists that a future Chief cannot have favorites and distances himself from others spending most of his time training or out in the forest. The rest of his time he spends with his father learning to be a proper Chief or going with him on political visits to other islands. In truth Bartolv is very shy and doesn't like social situations. Aarto insists that learning to communicate with others is an important part of being a Chief but Bartolv is still apprehensive about meeting new people.

**Story Preview**:

One sunny afternoon on the island of Corthal Chief Aarto entered the village arena to watch the teenagers in their daily training. Among them was his own son and the heir to the chieftain Bartolv. The young man stood with four other teens; a lanky boy with long red curls, a round boy that kept looking around nervously, and light blonde identical twin girls both looking very determined. A woman a bit older than Aarto stood in front of the teens.

"Alright everyone, this is your last training session so the village elder can determine which of you will be chosen to slay your first dragon in front of the village." All the teens cheered and took stance for their final test.

Aarto watched with the confidence that his boy would be the one picked. Bartolv has always been the best in his class and showed a strong resolve early on. He's quite tall for his age, the tallest in fact. He's a good head over the other teens and is a year older as well. Aarto came out of his thoughts at the sound of the horn. As the final test came to an end with to Aarto's pride Bartolv being the victor he walked proudly over to his son who stood waiting with a huge grin almost splitting his face in two.

"Well done my boy. You've made your family and father very proud today." Aarto smiled resting a firm hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Thank you papa, I'm glad I could honor our name." Bartolv's voice was deep with a light accent but the joy in his tone was unmistakable.

"And I have some more good news for you. My old friend Chief Stoick of Berk has invited us for a visit. We leave the day after tomorrow." Bartolv stiffened.

"But papa tomorrow is my slay and I was hoping to have the day after to myself so I could relax." Aarto nodded at his son understandingly. The first slay was a huge honor and took a lot out of you by the time it was over.

"No worry son, you can relax on the boat. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun on Berk." Bartolv sighed knowing he couldn't talk his father out of it.

"Alright papa, if you're really sure." Aarto patted the boy's back and the two set off for their home.

**Okay peepz drop me a comment about my OC. Now that I've got it down I'm totally still continuing but I still like feedback. I'll get the actual chapter up as soon as I can but school starts back up Wednesday so it might take a little while. KK bye =). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I got the first chapter so hope you like it cause It'll probably be the only one until I can get some me time next. Enjoy =)**

Chapter 1

Meet and greet

One sunny afternoon on the island of Corthal Chief Aarto entered the village arena to watch the teenagers in their daily training. Among them was his own son and the heir to the chieftain Bartolv. The young man stood with four other teens; a lanky boy with long red curls, a round boy that kept looking around nervously, and light blonde identical twin girls both looking very determined. A woman a bit older than Aarto stood in front of the teens.

"Alright everyone, this is your last training session so the village elder can determine which of you will be chosen to slay your first dragon in front of the village." All the teens cheered and took stance for their final test.

Aarto watched with the confidence that his boy would be the one picked. Bartolv has always been the best in his class and showed a strong resolve early on. He's quite tall for his age, the tallest in fact. He's a good head over the other teens and is a year older as well. Aarto came out of his thoughts at the sound of the horn. As the final test came to an end with to Aarto's pride Bartolv being the victor he walked proudly over to his son who stood waiting with a huge grin almost splitting his face in two.

"Well done my boy. You've made your family and father very proud today." Aarto smiled resting a firm hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Thank you papa, I'm glad I could honor our name." Bartolv's voice was deep with a light accent but the joy in his tone was unmistakable.

"And I have some more good news for you. My old friend Chief Stoick of Berk has invited us for a visit. We leave the day after tomorrow." Bartolv stiffened.

"But papa tomorrow is my slay and I was hoping to have the day after to myself so I could relax." Aarto nodded at his son understandingly. The first slay was a huge honor and took a lot out of you by the time it was over.

"No worry son, you can relax on the boat. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun on Berk." Bartolv sighed knowing he couldn't talk his father out of it.

"Alright papa, if you're really sure." Aarto patted the boy's back and the two set off for their home.

The next day was the most exhilarated Bartolv has ever been. The cheers from the crowd amped him up more and more as his anticipation grew. Bartolv looked around to find his father front and center. Next to him sat Bartolv's Best friend and favorite Border collie Hal. Soon enough the same old woman walked into the arena.

"Attention people of Corthal. We gather here today to see one of our youth slay his first dragon. May the Gods be in his favor. Now let the match BEGIN!" As she said this the large gate behind her opened and out came an enormous Monstrous Nightmare.

Bartolv stood tall gripping his favorite bow. His long raven hair tied in a braid that came over his left shoulder falling behind his back, his strong sapphire eyes analyzing any openings. The dragon didn't hesitate launching itself at the young man. Bartolv jumped over the beast's great head running down its neck and back. The nightmare flamed up and Bartolv jumped off shooting an arrow into the dragon's wing. The beast howled in pain and moved away from the boy.

"Oh no you don't creature." Bartolv shot another arrow, this time at the dragon's exposed underbelly. The dragon howled again with blood dripping from its wounds.

"Finish it son!" Called Aarto from the crowd. The boy nodded and ran at the dragon eyes blazing with determination. He took out his hunting dagger and slid under the dragon catching the arrow wound and slicing down from there. The final cry of the dragon was the loudest and most pained Bartolv had ever heard. Finally the beast went down and the horrid cry from the dragon gave way to cheers from the crowd.

"Ha ha! That's my boy. The quickest, cleanest dragon killing I've ever seen. Ya do me proud son." Aarto cheered pulling Bartolv into a bear hug. The boy grinned as wide as he could hugging his father tightly back. Most Vikings frown upon open affection but Aarto has always been affectionate, even a bit dotting over his son. Bartolv took after him in that aspect. Aarto was the only one he didn't hide his emotions around.

"Wow that was crazy. I'm honestly a little disappointed though. I was hoping the dragon would put up more of a fight." Aarto laughed and the two headed for the grand hall (Corthal equivalent of the great hall) for the celebratory feast.

Bartolv sat in the hall with Aarto to his left and Hal laying his head on the boy's knee. Many people came up to Bartolv to congratulate him on his kill. Bartolv nodded to the well wishes with a light smile but didn't speak. He kept his right hand on Hal's head at all times. After a few hours of fun and feasting Bartolv began to yawn. He looked over to his father standing up.

"Papa I'm gonna head home. I'm really tired all of a sudden." Aarto looked over to his son smiling. He then stood up and motioned the boy towards the door. The two walked out into the cool night air.

"Adrenalin finally wore off did it son?" Bartolv nodded yawning again.

"Well get some rest boy-o, you've earned it. I'll wake you tomorrow when it's time to head for Berk." Bartolv didn't even respond that time. Aarto laughed as the two entered their cottage. Bartolv mumbled a goodnight to his father and headed up the latter that lead to his bedroom. The very second his head touched his pillow the boy was gone. Hal hopped onto the bed and curled up at his master's back laying his head on top of Bartolv's.

The next morning Bartolv felt someone shaking him. Still tired form the previous day he tried to ignore the shaking. Soon enough it stopped and he inwardly sighed in relief. After a moment he felt himself being lifted and carried down the latter and out the door. Bartolv opened his eyes a bit to see what was going on. Was he being kidnapped? He turned his head slightly to find only the dark copper of his father's beard.

"Well look who's finally awake. You sure slept like a rock this time boy-o. I nearly left you for the week. But I knew you'd end up being bored on your own so I'm bringing you anyways." Bartolv mumbled something incoherent and closed his eyes again.

Later that day Bartolv woke up completely. He wondered up to the top of the ship to find his father looking out to the horizon.

"Hello papa. Are we almost there?" Aarto looked behind him and smiled at his son.

"Hello to you as well sleepy head. Yes we'll be there in about thirty minutes. Are ya ready to meet the Chief of Berk?" Bartolv sighed not making eye contact.

"Papa you know I'm not good with people. Moreover I have no idea what this man is even like. Do you know if he has any children?" Aarto thought for a moment and completely turned to face his son.

"Stoick does have one boy named Hiccup. He's only two years younger than you but that shouldn't matter right? The point is son you need to learn how to communicate with others if you want to be a great Chief one day. No man can truly stand alone in this world."

"I understand that papa I do, but it's really hard for me. I don't know why I am this way and as much as I may want to I can't change that."

"I know you've always had these troubles with your communication skills. You're not alone in that son. A lot of people have difficulties like you. We don't know what causes them yet but someday maybe people will understand and be able to help people like you."

"Perhaps papa, but I still don't like it. Hey what's that?" Aarto looked to see a small island in the distance.

"Well it looks like we've made it to Berk. From here we should be there in ten minutes tops." Bartolv gulped and looked on toward the island he'd be spending an entire week.

_(I'm gonna stop here for just a second to make things a little more clear. Yes I did make Bartolv autistic. I have Asperger syndrome and I have a bit of trouble with communicating also. I thought it would be interesting to make my OC autistic like me and figure out how people would react to someone like that in this time. Okay back to the story.)_

A while later Aarto and Bartolv landed at Berk's harbor. Bartolv stoned himself knowing he needed to make a strong impression. Hal barked and the ship came to a halt and was tied to the peer. The two men and dog climbed off the boat to be greeted by a very large Viking man and a small toothpick of a lad. Aarto walked over to the larger of the two and shook the man's hand.

"It's good to see you again Stoick. Haven't seen ya since the last tribe summit." The other man smiled back at him.

"Always a pleasure old friend. And this must be your boy." Aarto nodded and motioned Bartolv to stand beside him. Bartolv walked with a confidence and stood tall next to his father though he was still a good head shorter than the two full grown Viking men.

"Hello Chief Stoick I am Bartolv, my father has spoken highly of you. It is a pleasure to meet you at last." His voice already being deep just needed to speak with authority as his father had taught him. Stoick put out his hand and Bartolv took it firmly as practiced.

"Well met Bartolv. You seem like a strong young man and that's a fine handshake you've got there for a young one." Bartolv smiled slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you Sir Stoick. By the way where is your son? Pap…father told me you had a boy not much younger than me." Stoick chuckled a bit and turned to the small boy beside him. The child looked no older than twelve or so.

"This is him, Hiccup doesn't look like much I know but don't be fooled lad, my boy is as tough as they come." Bartolv moved to the smaller boy as the two men began to chat. He looked down and saw the boy almost straining his skinny neck to look at him. Bartolv nodded at Hiccup and put out his hand. Hiccup took the other's hand and Bartolv paused.

_'His hands are very small. Both of them could fit in my right palm. It's also rather soft for a boy. Could this really be the son of a man like Chief Stoick?' _He let go of the smaller boy's hand with a questioning look. Suddenly Hal began to bark like crazy.

"Hal? What is it boy? Do you see somethi…" Just then four large shadow pasted overhead. Bartolv looked up to see four dragons land nearby. He tensed and took hold of his bow off his back. He was about to shoot when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked down at none other than Hiccup.

"No don't. They won't hurt you." What was this boy talking about?

"Look kid I don't know what your mama taught you about dragons but let the big boys handle the unholy beasts." Hiccup looked at the other boy shocked and a bit hurt. Bartolv looked back to the dragons and saw something he never thought he'd see; Viking teens not much younger than himself dismounting the creatures.

"What in Thor's great hammer is going on here?" Aarto blurted out from behind his son.

_'This cannot be happening.' _Was Bartolv's only thought as Hal growled at the beasts before them.

**Okay somebody's gonna need to do some explaining next chapter. How will this work out? Hope you liked it KK bye =).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I'm back. On with the story now Enjoy. **

Bartolv couldn't move or speak. He looked on with confusion and some fear at the site before him. A group of Viking teenagers dismounted from the backs of _DRAGONS. _Bartolv turned to his father for an explanation only to see a look similar to his own.

"Stoick what is this?" Aarto asked the man next to him. Chief Stoick looked nervous and eyed his son. Hiccup nodded and gestured the other teens to come forward.

"Guys I told you to lay low for the week. Chief Aarto and Bartolv are not used to Dragons roaming around like this. If I hadn't stopped him just now Bartolv would have put an arrow through Meatlug." The largest of the teens gulped and ran back to the gronkle which Bartolv figured was Meatlug. Still confused Bartolv took Hiccup by his collar bringing him up to eye level.

"You'd better have a dam good explanation for this kid." Hiccup gulped, his forest green eyes meeting deep sapphire.

"Of course I have an explanation. But umm….let's get to the great hall first." Bartolv looked away not able to keep eye contact with the boy. Hiccup tilted his head in confusion and suddenly felt his ass hit the ground.

"Fine, just keep these unholy beasts away from us. If any of them come near me or my father I will not hesitate to slice their heads off." Bartolv emphasized this by pulling out a large hunting knife and throwing it only centimeters away from Hiccup's head. Hiccup nodded and the group headed for the great hall.

Once at the great hall Aarto and Bartolv sat across from Hiccup and Stoick. Bartolv eyed the hall patrons warily keeping a strong grip on his knife. Aarto looked straight into Stoick's eyes and spoke clear as day.

"Alright Stoick, tell us what's going on. When did….this all happen?" Stoick took a deep breath and told the two the story of Hiccup meeting Toothless and of the red death. About twenty minutes later both Aarto and Bartolv sat dumbstruck. Bartolv the entire story was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Well….this is….unexpected Stoick. You of all people should understand how serious a matter this is. If the council catches word of this it could mean civil war." Stoick nodded and turned to Hiccup.

"That I know Aarto. But I'll not be the one to let them find out. Learning about the dragons has allowed us to be able to do things we never dreamed possible. Plus it means a great deal to Hiccup and I couldn't destroy that." Aarto nodded in understanding.

"I get this Stoick and I won't tell the council. They will find out eventually, but it won't be from my lips I promise you that old friend." The two stood and shook hands.

"Well know that the unpleasantness is over how about the boys go off and we can catch up." Aarto agreed turning to Bartolv.

"Son how about you go play with Hiccup while the men chat." Bartolv narrowed his eyes but didn't make eye contact with his father.

"Pa….father, I am a man, I'm seventeen years old. I just slayed my first dragon yesterday. I think I'm grown up enough to stay with you." Aarto laughed smiling at his son.

"Ah yes you certainly are grown up now aren't you. But I do feel it's a good idea for you to spend some time with others your own age."

"My own age? He's two years younger than me."

"Oh just go boy. I'll see you this evening."

"But, but I…."

"End of discussion now off with you both." With that the two teens left the great hall with Hal following close behind his master. Hiccup looked over to Bartolv who was fidgeting with his long braid. He wouldn't look in Hiccup's direction but still spoke.

"So now what kid? Are you gonna make your dragon eat me?" His tone was sarcastic and Hiccup didn't appreciate it. Hal growled at the word dragon and Bartolv pat his head to quiet him.

"Well I was going to get to the academy today but since I don't want you killing any of our dragons I'd say you should choose the activity."

"In that case lets go into the forest." Hiccup raised a brow at this.

"Really man?"

"Is that a problem? You just said I could pick."

"Well no there's nothing wrong…."

"Then why are we still discussing it when we should be heading to the forest?" Hiccup shrugged and headed in the direction of the forest, Bartolv and Hal close behind.

"Wait!" Hiccup turned to Bartolv.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup seemed surprised at the question.

"Well he's back at the hut. I figured it'd be better since dad said you had a dog. Toothless thinks that anything new is edible until actually eaten." Bartolv knelt down and held Hal.

"If the beast even sniffs Hal I'll gut it." Hal whimpered and nuzzled Bartolv's cheek. Hiccup gulped and tried to put on a half convincing smile.

"Well on that cheery note, lets head to the forest shale we?" Bartolv nodded and the three set out.

_Meanwhile at the great hall….._

Chief Aarto and Stoick sat across from each other chatting away like two old boys do. They talked about everything under the sun until the really important topic finally came up; their sons.

"Aarto I really have to ask; why does Bartolv not look at people while talking? I mean He seems like a very bright young man, but not making eye contact to some may come off as rude." Aarto nodded.

"It's not his fault Stoick; Bartolv has always been this way."

"Is there something wrong with the lad?"

"Not exactly. To be honest I'm so used to by now I don't even really notice his mannerisms anymore. I know that when he's uncomfortable about something he'll fidget with his braid or look at his hands. He doesn't get humor even though he can crack jokes all the live long day. He's an honest boy; sometimes brutally so, but he means well all the same." Stoick nods. He's heard of such things with others around the islands.

"Have you tried seeking help for him?" Aarto sighed looking down.

"Since he was about four. I've had healers from all over the islands come to try and help him, but none of them could make a dent in the boy." Stoick nodded.

"Perhaps it isn't something that needs healing?"

"What do you mean old friend?"

"I mean maybe Bartolv's mannerisms are part of something deeper."

"Deeper?"

"If you don't mind me asking; what ever happened to Bartolv's mother?" Aarto's eyes widened. He'd been trying not to think about her for some time now.

_Flashback…._

_ It was eleven years ago. A young Aarto Gunnarson strode through his village. Aarto had only been Chief for a year by that point and was still getting used to people coming to him for help. Because Aarto's father Morgus refused to retire until his last breath Aarto had started his family already. _

_He had married a beautiful woman from another tribe against his father's wishes. Her name was Leiah Meltorv. Leiah was a wonderful woman, the gem of the island from the day she first arrived. She was patient and caring, always seeing a Brightside to every situation. Aarto loved her more than anything that was until Leiah became pregnant. _

_He was a beautiful little baby. They named him Bartolv after Leiah's great grandfather. From the moment Aarto held his son for the first time he knew he'd never let the boy go. Leiah would always tease him that Aarto held and played with Bartolv more than he watched after the village. When Bartolv turned four was when his parents began to notice that their son was developing slower than the other children his age. _

_Bartolv didn't like playing with other kids and didn't speak to anyone other than his mother and father. He would sometimes run off into the forest and play alone. Once Aarto found his boy fast asleep under a tree with two wild boar. He woke up and introduced his father to his new "friends"._

"_Papa this is Belle and Dirk they found me and saw I was tired but didn't have the energy to get back to the village so they stayed with me and kept me warm while I napped." He said. Aarto couldn't believe his ears._

_Aarto and Leiah hired several healers to find out why Bartolv acted the way he did. Unfortunately none of them could find out what was wrong. Finally the two gave up and stopped treating the boy as if he would brake just getting out of bed. After that Bartolv began to improve. He wouldn't speak to anyone still but he didn't have as many tantrums as before. Of course he was still a little boy and would have his moments._

_Three weeks after Bartolv's sixth birthday a tragedy struck the village. A sweating fever came through Corthal quickly, far too quickly for the village healer to do anything. It took many lives over only two days. On the third day Aarto came back home to find his little son in tears in front of the door leading to the master bedroom. Shocked Aarto knelt down and scooped the child into his arms holding him tight._

"_Bartolv baby what's wrong?" The child looked into father's eyes and began to cry harder. He wrapped his little arms around his father's neck sobbing. _

"_P-Papa *sniff* mama, mama is….she's…." Aarto soothed the boy knowing what he was trying to say. Setting the boy down Aarto entered his bedroom and froze. There in the bed lay the love of his life, her bright smile completely gone. In its place was nothingness. She was gone from this world. Aarto turned back to his son still in tears._

"_When Bartolv?" The boy shook his head and fell to his knees._

"_I d-don't know. I came home from school and it was quiet. I went into the room to see if either of you was home and found her like this." With every word spoken the boy shook more violently. _

_Aarto sighed and held the boy again. Soon Aarto loosened his hold on the small child and looked him in the eye. The little one looked away and Aarto didn't seem to mind, he could still see the boy's eyes all the same. They were the same gorgeous sapphire of his mother. His raven hair was tussled falling over his forehead; his full little cheeks were tear stained. Aarto couldn't help seeing the woman he loved in the small form that lay in his arms. _

_Three days later they sent her in a Viking ship to ferry her soul to Valhalla. Aarto looked on with a heavy heart and a heavier mind. He didn't know how he'd get along without his beloved Leiah. Suddenly he felt something pulling on his pant leg. Looking down he say the innocently sad face of the only piece of his wife he had left. Bartolv put his hands up in the universal signal that he wanted to be held. Aarto picked him up and held his child as if he too would be taken from him. _

_End of flashback… _

Aarto shook his head using all his strength to hold back his tears. He looked at Stoick who seemed to understand what he was thinking about. Aarto put down his head sighing.

"She passed on long ago, but that has nothing to do with Bartolv's behaviors. The boy was like this for a good while before her death." Stoick nodded. That threw one idea out the window. Soon enough the two went back to chatting about nothing for who knows how long.

**Okay I'm gonna stop right here. I know this was a bit heavy but it's necessary for the plot. Don't worry though because the humor will return next chapter. KK bye =). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I'm back again….okay let's just get this done shall we.**

Hiccup sat on a stump and watched something he never thought he'd ever see in his lifetime; a young man having a full blow conversation with a dog about him. Bartolv sat a little ways away from him talking to his dog Hal.

"I don't know why he doesn't answer you. Guess he doesn't have much of an imagination or something."

"Woof woof"

Hiccup sat there not paying attention until he felt someone pick him up bride style and start walking. He looked up at Bartolv who was looking straight ahead.

"Hey what are you doing? Put me down!" Bartolv looked down for a moment then turned away again smirking a bit.

"Don't be so fidgety kid or I'll drop you. You weren't answering me when I asked if you wanted to go walk so I took it as a you don't care so here we are." Hiccup huffed but stopped resisting. He laid his head on Bartolv's shoulder and closed his eyes.

_'Wow Bartolv is really strong. It's a little odd that he talks to his dog, but I'd bet he'd say the same about when I argue with Toothless. I can really feel his muscles when he's holding me like this. He's also real warm, this is actually pretty nice. Bartolv doesn't seem like a bad guy, a little strange about some stuff but not bad. I wonder if he'd do this again.' _Suddenly Hiccup felt himself being set down. He accidentally let out a disappointed sigh and heard a snicker.

"Did you like me carrying you kid?" Hiccup turned red and looked away trying to focus on anything else. Bartolv smiled and sat next to Hiccup on the ground.

"Aw come on baby boy I'm only playing. You want a kiss to make it better?" Hiccup stiffened and turned even redder. Bartolv saw this and burst out laughing.

"Oh kid did you actually want me to kiss you?" Hiccup screwed his eyes shut trying not to tear up.

_'Why is he teasing me like this? I can't tell what he's up to.' _Just then Hiccup felt an arm around his shoulders.

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked over. Right there was Bartolv with a concerned look on his face. Bartolv pulled Hiccup closer and rested his forehead on Hiccup's. He closed his eyes and just sat there holding the smaller boy. Hiccup didn't know what to do so he froze.

"Look ki- Hiccup; I'm sorry if I upset you. I was only teasing but I'll stop now. I really don't like seeing people cry, especially cute little ones like you." Hiccup's eyes widened; did he just call him cute?

"C-Cute? You think I'm c-cute?" Bartolv opened his eyes and with all his strength looked the smaller boy straight in the eye.

"Well….yeah I do. I mean why wouldn't I?" Hiccup gulped hearing Bartolv's serious tone. He shifted a bit feeling the larger boy's breathe against his lips. He noticed Bartolv seemed to be getting closer and closer. For some reason Hiccup didn't want to resist him so he closed his eyes and waited. Just then Bartolv moved away. Hiccup was surprised and looked up at the boy now standing scanning the surroundings.

"What is it Bartolv?" The older boy looked down and reached out his hand to Hiccup.

"We need to get out of here now." He said Taking Hiccup's hand and starting to run dragging the other with him. Hal ran ahead of the two boys barking and growling.

"Bartolv what's going on?"

"Dragon."

"What?"

"Dragon in the area, we need to get away."

"But what if it's friendly, most of the dragons around here are."

"Not taking the chance kid now pick up the pace." With that Hiccup started running faster. Hal barked louder.

"It's following us. Let's get back to the village quick." Hiccup nodded and suddenly felt himself being hefted up and onto Bartolv's back.

"You're too slow; we'll make better time this way." Bartolv said before Hiccup could protest.

Bartolv booked it fast as he could until they reached Berk village. The residents of the village seemed confused to why a strange boy was carrying Hiccup on his back running for the great hall as fast as he can with a dog running just in front of them. Many simply shrugged it off being used to random antics but others curiously followed. Bartolv got to the hall and burst in.

"Papa we've got a problem." He called out. Aarto turned and went to his son.

"What do you mean by problem boy?"

"Dragon."

"Did you see it?"

"No, but Hal started growling and I know his signs. It followed us here." Bartolv set Hiccup down and started talking with Aarto about precaution measures.

Hiccup wondered over to Stoick and sighed.

"It was probably a friendly dragon. The guy wouldn't listen." Stoick nodded.

"Well he doesn't understand a difference between good and bad dragons. To these two all dragons are bad and dangerous." Hiccup sighed again and looked over to the other two still talking.

"And we barricade the hall doors as first defense." Aarto nodded and the two started walking to get their plans ready. Stoick and Hiccup shared a look and went after the two. Hiccup ran after Bartolv and Stoick headed for Aarto.

"Bartolv this isn't necessary. It was probably a wild dragon and it wouldn't follow us into the village." Bartolv turned to Hiccup and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Look sweetie I don't like dragons okay. I get you're into them and all but they're still dangerous. Don't worry, if it is friendly I'll let it go but until proven otherwise I'm not taking any chances." Hiccup looked at Bartolv confused.

"Sweetie?" Bartolv smiled and looked around again. Once he felt sure they were alone he leaned in and pecked Hiccup on the cheek.

"Well I could keep calling you kid."

"Um I'd rather you just call me by my name thank you."

"Not likely baby."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Hiccup sighed and pulled Bartolv in another direction.

Stoick caught up to Aarto and took him by the shoulder. Aarto turned to the other man confused.

"Aarto you're thinking too much on this. The dragons here are of no threat. Hiccup can train them easily so you don't need to worry." Aarto thought for a moment and nodded. The two headed back to the table that Hiccup and Bartolv were now waiting at.

**Okay I'm gonna cliffhanger this part for dramatic effect. Soooooo….bye. =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey-o I'm back, sorry it took so long. School sucks lets say that. Okay on with the story.**

Stoick and Aarto sat across from their sons. Bartolv stared at the large doors of the hall suspiciously. Hiccup watched the larger boy curiously. Aarto set his hand on top of Bartolv's and the boy looked over to his father.

"Let us see what happens alright son?" Bartolv looked back at the door and sighed.

"Okay pa….father." Aarto smiled and chuckled.

"No need for that now boy-o, they heard you on the way in." Bartolv gulped and looked around. He sighed again and looked at his father.

"Okay papa." Aarto nodded. Hiccup covered his mouth trying to hide a laugh.

Suddenly the doors began to rattle and burst open. Everyone stood up and Bartolv took out his large hunting knife pushing Hiccup behind him. Hiccup looked past Bartolv and saw a night fury run into the hall.

"Toothless!" The dragon growled and jumped toward the two boys. Bartolv backed up keeping Hiccup behind him.

"Bartolv it's alright this is Toothless, the dragon we told you about." Bartolv looked back at the smaller boy then to the dragon before him.

"The one you said would try to eat Hal?" Bartolv sounded nervous.

"Um…yes." Hal whimpered and stood back. Bartolv gritted his teeth but sighed and put away his knife letting Hiccup run to the dragon.

"Hey bud, were you the one chasing us in the forest?" Toothless crooned and nudged Hiccup. Bartolv stood there not believing what he was looking at. He walked over to the boy and dragon cautiously.

"S-So you really do have a n-night fury." Hiccup nodded patting Toothless's head. Bartolv gulped keeping a distance. Aarto came up behind his son placing a hand on his shoulder. Bartolv set his hand on his father's and backed up a bit more looking somewhat fearful.

"Don't be afraid Bartolv, Toothless won't hurt you." Bartolv shook his head backing behind his father. Aarto watched his son worriedly.

"Hiccup I think it's best you take Toothless outside." Stoick said, Hiccup nodded and lead the dragon out the doors. Bartolv looked between the two men and back to the doors.

"This is so strange. I've never been near a dragon I wasn't allowed to kill." Aarto and Stoick both nodded in understanding. Hal nudged Bartolv's hand tentatively.

Hiccup walked through the village with Toothless at his side. He thought about what had happened in the hall; Bartolv was clearly holding himself back and not liking it. It was a little odd to Hiccup how Bartolv's personality changes so quickly. When they're alone Bartolv had taken to flirting with him, but when a dragon is nearby he goes into a crazy serious hunter mode. Also when he's with his father he seems to calm down and Hiccup's never heard a guy as old as Bartolv still call his father something like papa. Bartolv was such a mystery to him and Hiccup just wanted to get closer to him and crack him, get Bartolv to open up to him.

Suddenly Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts by running into something big. He looked up and saw it was none other than the village smith and hid dad's best friend Gobber the Belch.

"Whoa there laddie, just where are you heading while so out of it?" Hiccup stood up dusting himself off. He'd always been able to talk to Gobber but wasn't sure how to bring up his current "situation".

"W-Was it really that obvious?"

"Well you ran into me even though I called out your name about four times so…yeah." Hiccup sighed and looked down at Toothless who was distracted by a butterfly.

"Need to talk son?" Gobber asked, Hiccup didn't know what else to do so he nodded and the three headed for the forge.

"Alright boy what's on your little mind?" Gobber said sitting down. Hiccup sat next to him sighing. He placed his head in his hands and spoke.

"Honestly Gobber I have no idea. It's that Bartolv guy."

"What about him?"

"He's just so, so, I don't even know. He acts one way and then a second later he's acting completely differently. First he flirts with me then he almost kisses me and then he's up and dragging me through the forest from a dragon which ended up being Toothless." Hiccup breathed heavily from talking so fast. Gobber sat there for a moment processing the boy's words and stood up.

"Wait….he tried to kiss you?" Hiccup sighed again and nodded.

"He keeps flirting with me, but it's only when we're alone. If anyone else is around he acts like I'm just some lame kid. I just don't know what to think about him." Gobber thought for a minute and sat back down.

"How do you respond when he flirts with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you resist him you know try and push him away?"

"Well no I don't resist him. Actually I don't really mind it….WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Gobber scratched his chin smiling.

"I have a theory, but you probably won't like it." Hiccup looked at the man confused.

"What?" Gobber looked away almost as if he was embarrassed to say.

"Well from what you described to me I'd say there's a good chance you've got some feelings for this boy." Hiccup's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"B-But how could I like him? I mean I've only known him a couple hours."

"Well sometimes that's all it takes kiddo. If he's been acting that way and you're not resisting him it's only a guess. Maybe he's just the approachable type?" Hiccup thought for a moment and shook his head.

"At first glance no he's not. Bartolv can be pretty intimidating, but once he's on his own he acts so differently."

"I see."

"See what Gobber?"

"That this Bartolv boy knows what he's doing. Is there anything else about him you've noticed?"

"Well he doesn't make eye contact most of the time and he's kinda fidgety. Other than that he hates dragons. That's about all I know right now." Gobber nodded.

"Okay laddie I know just what you should do." Hiccup looked over to the older man cautiously.

"And that would be?" Again Gobber looked away from the boy.

"You could try acting the same way?"

"What do you mean act the same way, like when we're alone?"

"Exactly, think of it like one of your experiments. When he acts one way act the same and when he acts differently go along with it. Maybe if he sees you in a common light he'll open up to you. This is only a guess however so do think too hard on it." Hiccup nodded and headed back to the great hall motioning Toothless to go home.

_'This might be the only shot I have to figure out that guy. Can I really feel this way for another man? Well I guess I'll find out soon enough." _Hiccup thought walking toward the place the mystery guy waited for his return.

**Okay I'm gonna stop it right here. Wonder what'll happen next…well you've gotta wait a bit because my schedule is packed and I don't know when I'll be able to update next. KK bye.**


End file.
